Lo mejor
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. En su lugar, por amistad, sólo podía hacer lo necesario para recuperar esa sonrisa y desearles lo mejor. Taito unilateral. Implícito Taiora.


**Digimon Adventure/Zero Two y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Lo mejor.**

La duda muerde en la mirada chocolate, presa entre tipos lejanos de incertidumbre e inseguridad que ni siquiera debían hacer acto de presencia, no ahora. La desolación no va, definitivamente, con la memoria de una sonrisa amplia, cálida, capaz de sacar lo mejor de cualquiera, incluso alguien tan _nomuyfeliz _como él.

Sonrisa como ninguna, como cualquiera, como intangible a lo que aferrarse ante la galopante sensación de fracaso, ¿cómo es posible, siquiera, que dude un poco de lo que puede lograr con un solo gesto? ¿no son los tremores en su espina dorsal prueba suficiente?

Estúpido, demasiado dudoso líder.

—¿Podré hacerlo? —musitó el castaño, una expresión tensa, puños crispados en el regazo, como confidencia de mejor amigo y el título que siempre debía recordar. Mejor amigo, padrino, un límite para la amargura presa en su garganta.

—¿En serio podré hacerla feliz?

Quizá el título y sus implicancias volvían más dolorosas estas frases sueltas al viento, enterrando estacas en su usualmente mesurado ánimo, siempre revuelto, confundido hasta la frustración cuando se trataba de Taichi, pero _no. _No porque amistad significa más que enterrar celos por cortesía.

Por amistad, por el tan odioso amor o no (o sí, aunque lo negara reprimiendo lamentos mil veces en la almohada), debería cerrar los ojos a la realidad: por lealtad a esos dos, sus mejores amigos, no tendría siquiera porqué permitirse sentir más allá de _amistad. _

Aquella sonrisa ni siquiera tendría que sentirse como el sol eterno de las mañanas veraniegas.

—No seas idiota. —rezongó, a desgana y reprimiendo un suspiro estúpido—. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—A que la amo. —replicó Taichi, sí, Taichi y no, jamás reconocería como agonía el frío repentino trepando por cada centímetro de piel—. La amo de verdad, Yamato, y tú lo sabes. —vaya que sí, no existía necesidad de _repetirlo_—. Ella quizá… merezca alguien mejor que yo, a pesar de todo.

Risa, torturada, por obligación, estupefacta. El castaño lo observó sin comprender, y el rubio no atinó a más que tratar de no dar apariencia de demencia repentina, y menos ahora. Era gracioso, seriamente, eso de no ser suficiente. En qué mundo no lo era, por amor a todo el mundo digital; era lo único que Sora quería, desde hacía mucho.

Él, herido por ello, habiendo escuchado todo, no podía que morir a carcajadas debido a la idiotez de todo. —¡Yamato, hablo en serio!

_¿No solías llamarme Yama?_

—Lo sé, lo sé, —rezongó, recobrando el aliento, quitando restos de lagrimillas traicioneras, escudándose en la tensión para salir a la luz, como deseaban—, pero, sí que eres cabezota, Tai.

Sí, Tai. Miles de barrearas se cerrarían entre ellos después de esto, mas el castaño seguiría siendo el Tai de sus memorias hasta el caer de este mundo.

—¿De qué—?

—¿Quién eres tú para decidir lo que Sora requiere o no? —musitó, conservando un extremo de diversión peligrosa en la voz, sin mirarlo a la cara—, aunque eso fuera verdad, y mereciera más que tú.

—Eso _es _verdad.

—Aunque lo fuera, —insistió, implícito el _por supuesto que no lo es_—, el amor es su especialidad. Amor es lo que necesita más que nada para ser feliz: sólo tú puedes dárselo. Nada la hará cambiar de opinión al respecto, porque eso—, recalcó, virando por fin, una última sonrisa antes de enterrar el corazón en el pecho, como esperaba—, eso es verdad.

_Si no lo aceptara, Sora Takenouchi era la muchacha más superflua de todo Japón, al menos._

Habría donado su brazo, o algún otro miembro existente para quitar la repentina expresión de gozo sublime en las pupilas chocolate, cual revelación de algo indispensable y hermoso que no dejaría ir. Sin embargo, debió saberlo de antemano.

Saber que Sora sí lo amaba, eso bastaría. Por ello, la tenista decidió terminar el teatro armado con él, con Yamato, pues ¿quién se preocupa de cuidar una simple amistad a la víspera de felicidad eterna con la persona amada?

—Yo la amo.

—Cierto.

_Basta_.

—Y ella me ama.

Bufó, fingidamente. —Creí que ese era el punto de todo este asunto de casarse, Taichi.

—No, no, Yamato, es que, —soltó una risa repentina, como si el peso del mundo cayera de sus hombros a la par—, ella me lo dijo, pero nunca _pensé _en lo que significaba.

De súbito, el deportista, rodeó su cuello con un brazo, abrazándolo efusivamente;_ la _sonrisa puesta allí, de nuevo. Le resultó imposible evitar el rubor inmediato en sus mejillas y una inusual falta de palabras, o no tan fuera de sitio, tratándose del castaño.

—Gracias, Yama. Sabía que hablar contigo solucionaría todo.

Yama, Yama. Sílabas sin significancia hoy. De hoy en adelante, sería la máscara de alegría la compañera de cada momento.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo haría. —_orgulloso, Ishida. Mejor amigo_—. Ahora, suelta. Hikari te matará si llegas tarde.

Suspiró, después de verlo partir al encuentro de su hermana menor y las últimas indicaciones, a puertas de una vida nueva. Desde aquí, en su puesto al lado del novio (no, no lado incorrecto, no pensaría en eso de nuevo), les desearía siempre lo mejor con una venia.

A diferencia de Takenouchi, tendría que aprender a seguir sin esa sonrisa adorando cada paso que daba.

* * *

N/A. Me di cuenta que nunca escribí un Taito en un contexto Taiora, aunque me guste más que el Sorato, y me pareció un poco imperdonable. Me dolió más por el pobre de Yamato, pero necesitaba un poco de angst por estas fechas. La trama es simple: un consejo del padrino de bodas al novio inseguro, antes de la boda inminente. Mis disculpas de antemano por el exceso de repetición y posible OoC en los personajes.


End file.
